How Could You?
by Senju-HiMe
Summary: Dan has just died, and Tsunade's heart is broken. Will her reaction also break Jiraiya's?
1. How Could You Leave me?

**This is my first fanfic! This idea came after listening to the song called "Colors" by Crossfade! Hope you like it!**

**Summarize: Dan has just died, and Tsunade's heart is broken. Will her actions break also Jiraiya's?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series… I wish I did…**

* * *

**How Could You?**

The blond sad woman burst through the doors of her bedroom. Without wasting any second, she bended her knees and grabbed a bag that was under her undone bed. Placing it on top of the bed's white sheets, she went like a robot towards her closet. Breaking both of the doors keeping the closet closed, she threw her hands inside like a shark chasing its prey. Frustrated, she kept pulling things out of the closet without noticing the man that had stepped inside her bedroom.

"Tsunade." The new person said, making the blond freeze and look over her shoulder. "Tsunade, what are you doing?" The said Tsunade just grunted and continued with her plans ignoring the tall man whom was waiting for her to answer. "Well?" He finally said after two minutes of silence.

She continued without expressing a sound. The man sighed and placed a warm hand in her shoulder. "Hime-"

"Don't Jiraiya." Tsunade said in a low dangerous voice while smacking his hand. She stood up straight and stared into his onyx eyes. "You know what I'm doing." She stated breaking the eye contact. Tsunade got the last piece of cloth and put it inside the old bag.

"Yes I know… Think twice Tsunade, _please _don't leave."

Tsunade froze, her eyes widened up for a second. Regaining her composure, she turned around to face him. Glaring at him, she hissed, "Don't you dare to tell me what to do."

Jiraiya stared at her. Her shinobi dress was in a bad state with holes everywhere. The red nail polish that usally covered her perfect, beautiful nails had fallen. Her always shiny bright blond hair was now dark and messy behind her ears. But her face, oh man, her face was like a maniac before commiting a madness. Her dried lips had formed a crooked smile. She had raised an eyebrow, making her look more dangerous than what she already was. The shimmering in her eyes had faded, revealing a dark endless path that not even the bravest man would ever get to adventure.

But Jiraiya knew her too well. Glaring back, he crossed his arm and blocked the door. "I know what happened to him, and I know it must have been horrible. But please Tsunade, don't leave home and family." He said ignoring her last comment.

"It's gone. My family's gone. I have no one live for. So get out of my way, Jiraiya. I don't want to hurt you." She hissed dangerously.

Her words hit him hard, but they were not enough to back him down. "No it's not gone. You have Sarutobi-sensei and you also have myself." He corrected her, trying to avoid the name of Orochimaru. When that bastard left the village, Tsunade was broken down and only Jiraiya and the Third had been able to comfort her. "And remember this, Hime I will always be there with you no matter what."

Tsunade looked away trying to maintain the treacherous tears inside. She didn't want to look weak. Looking back at him, she snorted dryly. "Don't make me laugh. I don't need anyone. And much less an idiot like you who has been bothering me my whole life. So don't try to stop me."

He frowned at her harsh words. "This is not the Tsunade I…" _This is not the Tsunade I fell in love with. "…_met. I miss the young nice Tsu-chan."

Tsunade could not hold them anymore and tears ran down her cheeks. It started with a sob, but later on screams of sorrow filled the streets. Walking backwards, Tsunade closed her eyes while bending a little her body in half. She grabbed her hair and pulled from it while saying _"It was my entire fault" _over and over again.

Jiraiya walked hastily towards her and hugged her tighly. "No it wasn't Tsunade. We are in war, this happens everyday in different places. I know how you feel Hime." He said strocking the back of her head.

"I-I wasn't able t-to save h-him J-Jiraiya. D-dan shouldn't have died." She managed to say gripping his T-shirt hard making her knuckles turn white.

"Sshh… Don't talk about it, it'll hurt you." _Don't even think about that bastard. He shouldn't be the cause of your tears… and love. _"Justr try to rest. You're exhausted."He whispered to her hear softly.

She stopped crying after a while. Letting a loud sigh escape her lips, the Slug Princess felt asleep in his arms. Jiraiya smiled softly and laid her down in her bed. Taking off her worn out shoes, the white-haired shinobi pulled over her the sheets. When he was on the door, he turned around and stared at her calm peaceful face. Her hair was spread over the pillow in a comfortable way. Coming next to her, he took off her hitae-ate placing it on her bedside table. He kissed her forehead and pulled away. A small shy smile came up to her lips.

He went to the lounge and laid down on the couch. Placing his hands under his head, he looked up at the ceiling. Why was the world so cruel to him? He had always stayed with her, loved her, _wanted _her. But now she had been hurt badly, making him hurt too. When her little brother Nawaki died, Jiraiya had comforted her, had helped her endure the loss. But now… He didn't know if he was going to be able to- No! He _was_ going to bring her back to a hopeful life no matter what! That was a promise!

He was too tired so he went to sleep, in his shaken dreams always her beautiful smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The white-haired Sannin opened his eyes but blinked several times due to the bright light coming from the window. He sat up on the couch and stretched his arms whilst yawning. Looking at his surrounding, Jiraiya remembered last night's events. Hastily he walked towards Tsunade's room. In the hall, he passed Nawaki's room, memories of him running through his mind. When he opened the door and stepped inside her room, he found it empty. Rushing towards the open window, he looked outside, but even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew the truth. She, the love of his live, was gone. Forever.

He took his head with both hands groaning in frustration. _Why _him!? His cool shinobi mask faded and tears fell down his cheeks. When all of his sorrows left his body with the tears, he sighed to calm him down. He planned something, something to bring her back to his side. Walking over to the door, he noticed a letter and Tsunade's hitae-ate next to it. It was addressed to him. Taking it with two trembling hands, he read from it.

_ Jiraiya,_

_I'm sorry for yesterday's drama, but I will not come back to Konoha no matter what. __I swear I won't place a foot under its ground. _

_I think here's where our path together ends, Jiraiya. __I have taken with me Shizune. Her uncle was Dan… _

_Good bye and wish you the best. Your friend,_

_ Tsunade_

He let the letter fall from his hands. He didn't know how to react to it. Anger, betray, sorrow? Or everything combined? He chose the last one. _How _could she be so… insensible? He took her Leaf hitae-ate and went to the front door. Opening it, Jiraiya slammed it, not even turning back. Behind him smoke started to appear and the smell of fire remained in the air.

Inside, in the female Sannin's bedroom, the fire was devouring the stupid, cursed letter. Before the fire could finish eating the letter, a strong wind came through the window extinguising the fire and carrying the pieces of letter that survived along with the words inside. That wind blew over Hell also known as "The Hidden Village of the Leaf". The strong blow shook the branches of the weak dead trees, sending sad, desperate whispers of _How could you?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay! I hoped you like it! If you ask me to, I could make the moment where Jiraiya and Naruto are looking for Tsunade and the feelings and thoughts running through both of their minds when they meet… Umm… yeah… Review please!!**

* * *

**Lyrics "Colors" by Crossfade**

_Can you feel it crush you, does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
Of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are _

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style_

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are_

_Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine_

_(Surely not the best)  
I know you're feeling like you're lost  
(Colors that you shine)  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
(Surely not the best)  
I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are_


	2. Memories From The Unforgotten Past

Okayyy

**Okayyy! Here's chapter 2! I've decided to make it longer than just one or two chapters…XD**

**Jitenshi, you'll have to wait some time for the chapter I promised to write…! Sry!! Anyways, I am going to write it!!**

**Disclaimer – Naruto or any characters from the series/manga are not mine!!**

* * *

**How Could You?**

**Chapter 2: Memories From The Unforgotten Past **

The busty woman groaned in frustration. The girl behind her winced when saw the looks on the men's faces. Smirks, smirks, and smirks. Gulping, the black-haired girl extended a small hand and tugged the blond's jacket's sleeve. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"What, Shizune?" The blond woman named Tsunade murmured under her breath. She was too concetrated on her cards, planning her next move.

Looking from one face to another, Shizune glanced at everyone in the room. There was no more women, just the two of them. "With all of my respect, Tsunade-sama, but I-I think we should go back to hour hotel… I mean, you have played for hours with nonstop, and it's not that your luck is getting better." Shizune said weakly.

Some men inside the room whom where playing shot her devil looks sending a shiver fown her spine.

"Hush Shizune! I'm going to make my move!" Tsunade exclaimed. She lifted a hand and passed it through her cards. Caerfully and with a profesional look, she chose two cards—a five and a four—and threw them in the table in an arrogant way.

Tension filled the room. Shizune was looking with fear as her master's fingertips brushed the cards she was going to take. The other men playing were also looking at her _"endless" _movement. They had heard the Sannin always lost, but what if she got to win right now?

Tsunade finally took them but didn't look at them instead pressing them against her chest. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Letting another sigh escape her lips, she reopened and saw her final cards. Her eyes widened up, and all the men strted to sweat. But then the Slug Princess frowned.

All the five men in the room sighed in relieve at the same time. Tsunade glared at them. Throwing her cards on the table, she stood up without saying a word and left. Shizune stood up and as curious as she was, she carefully looked at Tsunade's last cards. Her eyes widened in surprise. All four cards were hearts, all of them a number ten. That might not have been the best, but _hello!_ Tsunade? That woman with famous bad luck!? With those four cards she could have continued playing and maybe even won!

"Shizune…! Weren't you the one complaining? C'mon!" Tsunade said. She was getting pissed off.

"H-hai! Gomen!" Shizune exclaimed surprised. She ran towards her sensei dropping the cards on her way.

"Hey you little brat! Pick up the cards!" A man shouted from inside.

"Gomen!" Shizune turned around and was going to go to pick them up when Tsunade caught her sleeve and dragged her.

"C'mon, stop wasting time! Let those lazy idiots pick them up themselves."

"H-hai! Gomen!"

"You're too gentle, Shizune."

On their way to the hotel they didn't talk. Shizune decided to break the sinlence off. Looking up at her sensei, the black-haired girl was about to ask her why Tsunade had stopped playing, but stopped when didn't find the exact words to ask the question; with Tsunade, it was really hard to talk about her luck on gambling without being hit with her inhuman strength.

Tsunade whom noticed theyoung woman staring at her, she stared back. "What is it now, Shizune?"

Surprised by getting caught, Shizune blushed. "Umm… I was wondering why you stopped playing, Tsunade-sama."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Well, I saw your cards and they were fairly a good group."

Tsunade frowned and looked ahead again. "I-I didn't feel like continuing playing…" She answered nervously. "And what do you care anyways?"

"I'm sorry for asking, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, now really surprised that her sensei, yeah, that strong powerful scary _mad_ woman was stammering! Unbelievable, never seen!

When they got to the hotel, Tsunade decided to leave Shizune alone while she went in search of a cheap bar to get a drink.

She went to the cheapoest bar in town. When she opened the door, the air stank of unwashed bodies and cheap alcohol. She took a deep breath of the smell, desiring to feel some of that hot liquid inside her body, melting the ice left from the game.

Sitting in a desk and ordered sake. When the waitress arrived with her drink, she lifted the bottle and looked absently inside at the liquid. Twirling the bottle between her hands, memories ran through her head. She had forgotten what today's date meant until playig poker. Ugh, she was disgusted with herself. Four tens... Ten years had passed since she had left behind the Village of her four loved ones; Sarutobi-sensei, Nawaki, Dan... And Jiraiya. Heart cards... Her heart had been broken four times: When Nawaki died, when Dan died, when she left Jiraiya alone... and right now. She was regretting about her leaving. She should have had run away. How she missed his warm, he callous hand touching her shoulder, his bear-hugs... Although she could have been able to win that poker game, she wasn't able to hold those cursed cards sent from Hell to torment her.

Memories of her closest friend—and maybe even more—Jiraiya came back to her. She remembered the day she left, knowing that it would hurt her favorite Baka too much.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsunade opened slowly her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light that came from the window. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stretched feeling a little rusty. Looking around the room, memories flew back to her mind._

"_Jiraiya!" She exclaimed jumping from the bed. She calmed down when saw he wasn't inside her room. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door and walked through the hall passing his dear brother's room. It was locked since the first day he died. _

_Caressly she walked through the lounge towards the kitchen. When she passed near the couch, she heard something snoring. No, __**someone**__ was snoring. Soundlessly, she looked down at the couch and gasped. There was him, his sweet expression melting her being. His long white mane was falling down the couch. She wanted to touch him, to __**feel **__him. Standing up she got to control herself._

_Tsunade went back to her bedroom, not wanting to wake him up when preparing breakfast. She was going to dress up with her Jounnin uniform, but then she thought better and threw it to the garbage. Instead she wore simple clothes for journeys. Closing her bag with the clothes inside, she took it and went to the front door. Before she could open the door, Tsunade heard him snore again. _

_She closed her eyes as her heart beat faster and faster. Calming down Tsunade went to her room and taking a sheet of paper she wrote a letter addressed to Jiraiya. When she finished writing it, she reread it. Frowning, the young Sannin could see how many things this letter was missing. Ahh! She was so confused! Her heart wanted her to express her feelings towards him in that letter, but her mind wouldn't let her. She put the letter down on the table. Tsunade then noticed her hitae-ate on her bedside table. _

_Taking it carefully like if it was a fragile kid, she brushed her fingertips with fondness over the cold surface. She wanted to keep it, but she had to give it back. Placing it next to the letter, Tsunade stared at it for a couple of minutes before taking her bag again and heading to the lounge. _

_Smiling sweetly, she squatted to be at his level. Taking some strans of white hair from his face, Tsunade just looked at him, thinking that he was handsome in a way. There was nothing special about his face, but she liked his strong features that gave him a certain degree of charisma. She could fight it no more, and leaning over the clond beauty kissed his cheek warmly._

_Sighing soundlessly, she carefully stood up, and headed towards the front door. Opening, the morning's cold hit her in the face and body. Placing the bag on her back, she ran off to the Gates, never glancing back._

_**End of Flashback**_

Shizune looked again at the clock. Even if Tsunade was every night late, the black-haired young woman felt that day weird. Sighing, she stood up from the chair, and putting her putting her coat on, she headed to the "bars' street" as she called it since in that street there was only bars and pubs.

There were always drunk people laughing and having fun. They were usually around twenty, really young. Even though Shizune was only seventeen, she could hit pretty hard, maybe not like Tsunade's punches, but she could leave a red mark. Ignoring the whistles that she got from the boys, she marched to the cheapest bar. She knew by experience that when the Slug Princess lost a lot of many in gambling, she wouldn't have much money left inside her pockets.

When the black-haired young woman stepped inside, she could hardly breathe. The air was making her sick. Wrinkling her nose and trying her best to ignore the odor, she looked around. She spotted the busty blond almost passed out. For God's sake! She couldn't even sit in the chair correctly, looking as she could fall from it in any second. She had buried her face between her arms that were resting on the table. Next to her a group of guys were leering at her in a shameless way.

Walking quickly to Tsunade, Shizune placed her hand on her shoulder. "Tsunade-sama...?" Her only reaction was to grunt. "Tsunade-sama, let's go home, alright?" Shizune said softly.

Shizune helped her to stand up and going to the bartender she paid for the older woman's copious amount of alcohol.

When they finally got to the hotel, Shizune laid her down on the bed and took of her heels silently. When she finished, Shizune took a better look at her sensei. Her face was red and her skin was warm. But the most surprising thing that she found was dried tears on her cheeks. That was new to the young woman, she had never seen the female Sannin cry, not even a tear. When she was little she thought it was because Tsunade was so strong, brave and _perfect_ that wouldn't never cry.

Once she told her sensei that she thought the blond was her hero, her role model, that she was perfect. Tsunade had said she wasn't

_**Flashback**_

_A ten years old Shizune walked happily next to her master. Tsunade__ looked down at her smiling. "Why are you always so happy kiddo?"_

_Grinning at the blond woman, Shizune pointed at her. "It's because of you. I mean, you had done so many things for me! When I grow up, I want to be just like __**you! **__You're strong, smart, and perfect."_

_Tsunade stopped walking frowning at the little bouncy girl next to her. "No Shizune. I'm not and I will never be perfect. No one is, and I'm the worst one of all." Looking at Shizune's sad expression, she sighed. "Don't try to be me 'cause you're just going to get hurt. And also remember this, be __**yourself. **__Alright kiddo?" The Slug Princess had said softly._

_Shizune nodded and smiled a little. "Hai Tsunade-sama." '__I'll** become a person you will be proud of, although I will always be steps behind you!' **__She thought._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Am I getting closer to you, Sensei?" She murmured under her breath. She hoped so.


	3. Broken Team Sarutobi

How Could You

**Okayy… here's chapter 3! I know it crappy, but I had to write abou****t this for the next chapters...Anyways, enjoy! **

**Jitenshi- Don't worry, I undertand you perfectly. English is not my native language either. Hehe. **

**How Could You?**

**Chapter 3: Broken Team Sarutobi**

The tall man ran from roof to roof with the constant tic-tac sound following him. If someone had been outside they would only be able to see a dark shadow jumping under the stars. Now the village was calm again. No more buildings would be destroyed, no more people would die. The air was again silent, no more cries or screams or a creature's loud sounds.

And it was all thanks to the greatest man. There would be laughters, tears of joy, music, and dancing. There would be smiles and bright colors. Everyone would tell him that he was the Hero. The kids would look up at him like their role model. Everyone _would _be happy.

But that was not posible. He wouldn't come back. He, the 'Yellow Flash', or also known as the Yondaime, was dead.

He finally spotted the tallest building in the village, the Hokage Mansion. Bursting the doors open, the shinobi walked quickly through the halls, always looking ahead of him. He now could hear the babycries coming from the Hokage's office. They were loud, full of agony. The man gritted his teeth. How dare they hurt the little creature!?

Stopping in front of a door, he opened it. A frown carved in his face. "What happened to him!! And what are you doing to his son!!"

"Calm down, Jiraiya. You're going to scare him." Sarutobi scolded him.

"He's arleady scared!" Jiraiya hissed, his voice lower than before. He came up to the cradle to find the noisy baby red from crying. He had just born, and he already had blond spiky hair covering his head. Then Jiraiya spotted the 'tattoo' in his belly. He took the crying baby and rocked it between his strong arms. "What's that?"

"Iwas going to tell you. It's the mark Minato left after sealing the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya's eyes widened up. "He did what!?"

Sarutobi sighed. "After you left six months ago, the Kyuubi returned and started to destroy the village."

"That explains the buildings. Though it seems _your _shinobi are too weak to beat an old _demon_." Jiraiya commented.

"Jiraiya." Sarutobi warned. "Anyways. Minato found a forbidden jutsu and he kept everything secretly."

"Then how do you know it?"

"Stop interrupting me!" The Third scolded him. "One week ago I spotted inside his office a scroll, and I just looked at it. I found about this jutsu."

"How does it exactly work?"

"It is a 'S' class forbidden justsu where you can seal anything you want inside someone or inside yourself. But there are also consequences." He stopped and his look became dark. "You die."

Jiraiya stopped rocking the baby, too shocked. "H-he died for his village...?" The Third nodded. "So Naruto... he's the container of the monster...?"

"Yes... How do you know his name is Naruto?"

"Kushina and Minato told me."

"Oh." Sarutobi nodded his head understanding.

There was a minute of silence before Jiraiya broke it. "Where's her mother?" He asked looking at his former sensei.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and shook his head to the sides.

Jiraiya was shocked. He looked back at the little boy sleeping in his arms. He had finally calmed down. "W-what happened to Kushina?"

"She died delivering Naruto."

No way!! "Then... he's an orphan." Jiraiya said carefully.

"Hai."

"..."

"..."

"I'll raise him."

"You can't."

"W-what? Why!?" The Sannin exclaimed turning around facing him.

"Jiraiya. You're always moving from place to place, and you're not responsible enough to take care of a child."

"But Sarutobi-sensei! I'm his godfather!"

"Godfather?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Minato also asked me to be Naruto's godfather."

"Oh."

"Are you just going to say 'oh' like an idiot!? Man, this child won't be able to survive alone!"

"I'll be with him."

"Like a father?"

"...no, but-"

"Are you going to live with him?"

"No but I-"

"Then I don't think you'll be the best one for the job."

"But I'll be inside Konoha to wach out for him."

"I would be inside his life to protect and raise him."

Sarutobi tried to change the way the conversation was going. "Jiraiya, you're always peeping on women. You'd be a bad influence for him!"

"You read my books."

"Jiraiya! Stop argueeing! I said you can't take him. It's an order."

"Ohh... now I get it! You think because you're the goddamn Hokage of this freaking village you can play with a boy's life. '_It's an order!_' That's the only thing you know how to say! Now I understand why Tsunade left." No, he really didn't understand it.

"Jiraiya-."

"No. I'm leaving. I'll never come back, sensei." He placed Naruto inside the cradle and went to the door.

"Wait-!"

"Don't you dare to stop me. You're going to be alone. You had always thought about yourself and the village, but never from the people _living_ inside of it."

"Jiraiya, you're overreacting. I'm sure we'll be able to get to an agreem-."

"I SAID I'M LEAVING!!" He exclaimed opening the door abruptly. He then looked back. "Take good care of him, or you'll hear news about my fury." Saying that he slammed the door and stepped into the rain.

He stood still, trying to extinguish the angriness inside his stomach. He remembered when he heard about the news of his former student.

**Flashback**

_Jiraiya groaned in frustration. This new crappy pen he had bought was killing him. He had been writing about his new book, and the pen had just spilled ALL of it__s ink over his magnificent work. _

_Muttering under his breath he stood up from his chair and threw to the garbage all his hardwork. _

_Sighing, he took a new notebook and a new pen. Boy, he was going to be bankrupt if he had to buy so many pens and notebooks. He had to laugh at this. Wow, what a stupid way of loosing money!_

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a quick energetic knock on the door. Sighing again, he opened it. In front of him was a Jounnin with a serious look on his face. "How can I help you?" Jiraiya asked studying the man._

"_Jiraiya-sama, I have to inform you about something."_

"_Mhm. Come in."_

"_No no. It's fine here."_

_Sensing this was going to be something important, Jiraiya nodded._

"_I'll just say it. The Yondaime has died."_

**End of Flashback**

Jiraiya clunched his fists. If he had been there, he would have been able to save him. Sarutobi should have told him about the jutsu. What really made him mad was that the Third hadn't let him raise the boy as his own son. He knew Naruto's life was surely going to be hell of a pain. And he wouldn't be there to comfort him.

He cried silently in the middle of the empty street. The coldness of the wind like sharp cleavers buried itself into his skin. He didn't care, he could not feel it. Sighing and wiping the tears and droplets of water from his face, he dag his hands inside his pockets. He was heading home to pack his things up, but he thought better about it and instead he headed to a familiar place. He would have time next day. No need to hurry. The warm of this place was surely going to help him forget everything. _I need a drink..._

**Author's Notes:**

**Crappy ending... I know!! XD Review please!**


	4. I Am a Failure

The night was cold over the small village of Imaicho. Only the wind among the trees dared to make any noise. It was late and nobody in their right mind would be willing to step out to the night when you could be sitting inside your house in front of a young fire warming your tired bones. But then again, the blond Sannin had always been a little different from other people.

Tsunade shivered unvoluntarily. Sitting on the highest branch of a pinte tree, the blond woman had been there from the morning until the night, always looking forward, eyebrows pulled together into a frown. Her back against the trunk and knees up to her chin, her arms were embracing her cold body in a useless effort to keep her warm. She wished she had taken her jacket.

A current of frozen air crushed violently over her small body. Narrowing her eyes, unnoticed tears spilled from the sides of her eyes, leaving a cold, uncaring sensation on her cheek. Then she wished to have his familiar, warm figure next to her, wiping away her coldness and sorrow.

It seemed her wish was denied. It started to rain, the heavy dark clouds bursting into tears. Just what she wanted to do. But her pride would not let her, of course. Tsunade shivered again. She wanted to go back home and pull the blankets over her head to be able to sleep calmly on her empty, cold bed. But she didn't want to go right now. She _couldn't_. Sitting there in the middle of the night transformed her into a new Tsunade. She became the wise, serious person she was deep inside. The Tsunade no one knew about, not even her assistant Shizune. She would always hide her real self under a fake masc, hiding the old, tired Tsunade.

Her mind was always fighting against her confused feelings. She was empty, thinking about nothing and about everything at the same time. _Her life_. Good topic._ It is a disaster_. Period.

_That's it?_

What else could she say about it? _Oh yeah!_ Synonymous; tragic, horrible, catastrophic, calamitous, shattering, devastating, ruinous...

In two words. _A failure._

The tree she was sitting on shook, giving emphasis to her last statement. _Thanks... _

Sighing, Tsunade jumped to the frozen ground. She groaned when reached the grass, her muscles aching. She stood there on her knees for a few minutes before her toes went numb. Cursing under her cool breath she shook her feet, she went towards the inn Tsunade and Shizune slept.

When she opened the door, Tsunade found a concerned Shizune staring at her.

"Where have you been, Tsunade-sama!?" She screamed at the busty woman.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Tsunade took off her heels. "Shizunee... Could you _please _calm down?"

Shizune stood in silence while Tsunade went to the bathroom to take a bath. From inside the bathroom, the black-haired young woman could hear her master say, "I just... went for a walk, that's all."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I thou-"

"Shizune, I do _know _what you thought. You know me better, it's not like I always go to a bar each night." There was a silence for a few seconds. "Jeez Shizune! This inn makes me sick. The bathroom is just so dirty. Why didn't you choose the best inn? _Ugh._"

"I'm sorry. But this is the best one in Imaicho."

"Then remind me not to come back."

After drying herself, Tsunade went to her bed and threw herself to it. Sighing tiredly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed about her young years. Being innocent and happy while her team was still strongly together. Before Orochimaru had left... Before Nawaki and Dan had died... Even before she had left her –_her, and only hers-_Baka. She didn't notice, but her bottled tears escaped their honey prisons, leaving that old and familiar uncaring sensation.


	5. Hopeless Faith

**Sorry for the wait! I wanted to make up for the crappy chapter I made the other day… I hope this one is better! **

**5. Hopeless Faith**

The streets were crowded, people rushing to shops. Yells of "Welcome costumers!" were heard over and over. Children were running, screaming and laughing while their mothers scolded them.

The white-haired Sannin was trying to have his way through the people. The sun was hot in his back, making sweat drip over his jacket. Jiraiya looked around, his onyx eyes gazing at a big sign saying "Yuriko's Bar". He smirked. After a boiling day of looking at curvy bodies for new pages in his book, he felt like drinking in a cozy place.

Inside, the smell of unwashed bodies filtered his nostrils making a smile appear on his lips. He sat down and ordered for sake. The Sannin sighed and closed his eyes wanting to rest. But his peace didn't last long.

Jiraiya started to hear shouts coming from the crowded streets and people running. Many people inside the bar looked outside the windows, some even stood up to go to the door. Curious, Jiraiya copied them and went outside to the hot air.

What he saw surprised him. What seemed villains with swords, were looking around with astonished looks. "Where is she!?"

Some were asking some questions to people. One of them, who seemed the leader of the gang, came up to him with a serious look.

"Hey. Have you seen a blond woman of about twenty-five years? A black-haired woman and a pig are going with her." He asked.

_!?!?!?!?_

"No, I haven't..."

The man groaned, showing his yellow teeth. "She's not here, let's go!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Jiraiya exclaimed. The leader turned around, waiting for him to continue. "Why are you looking for her?"

"The person we're working for is the owner of a gambling hall. It seems this woman owns him hundreds of millions of ryos. But that she just ran away." He spat. "And now we are the unlucky ones who will have to kill her for not paying.

"Kill her?"

"Yeah, she had two months to give back the money. But that bitch never came back. If you see her, let me know!" The leader turned back to his men. "Now let's go!"

The men started to run rapidly, leaving the Sannin alone.

Jiraiya stared at his back before he yelled, "What's the name of the woman!?"

He then heard the man answer in the distance. "She is known as the Legendary Sucker!"

Jiraiya froze. Now his suspicions were right. Tsunade was in the town! A rush of excitement ran through his blood as he understood the meaning of all of that. He laughed out loud while beaming at the horizon. The people around him stared. A baby even started to cry.

Realizing how he was bringing attention, he rushed inside the bar to drink his sake, his blood still beating hastily in harmony with the heart.

----------

After paying for his sake, the white-haired Sannin got out of the bar. It was midnight and the bar had to close. Slightly drunk, Jiraiya began to whistle while swinging from one side to the other.

He then heard a giggle. Stopping dead in his tracks, Jiraiya looked around, searching for the giggler. "Hello?" The street was empty and quiet. Shrugging, he continued whistling drunkenly.

A giggle. Again, this time louder. "Okay, if this is a joke kid, come out from your hiding and let me see you." Jiraiya then heard slow and short footsteps.

From the shadows a small figure appeared. Narrowing his eyes, the Sannin tried to see the face of the child. It was impossible with all the alcohol and the darkness. "What are you doing here all alone, kid?"

"Let me think. I'm not sure, really. This is the first time I come here to this town, and suddenly I saw you. I thought you would be in a hot spring out in the middle of a road, you pervy toad." Her voice was soft and playful. She then turned around and ran through an alley.

"Hey! Come back here! How do you-!" Jiraiya ran after her, and when he turned to the alley she disappeared, he saw no one. He heard another giggle, this time much further.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" He yelled. The words echoed in the street.

In the building next to him, a boot was thrown from an opened window, hitting his head. "We're trying to sleep, you crazy bastard!!"

"Shut up and go back to bed!!" Jiraiya yelled back, rubbing his head. The boot had a thin, sharp heel. "Damn it."

He looked again to the dark alley, that was now quiet again. _Who are you?_

-------

The next day Jiraiya woke up with a headache. He groaned and went to the bathroom. Holding his head with both hands, he sat on the edge of the bathtub and exhale deeply. Then memories of yesterday came back to his mind.

_So Tsunade has been here, and like always, she is loosing all her money gambling. They are looking for her and… they will sure not be able kill her… or even find her… hahaha……And who the hell was that kid? Has she been spying me!?" _Jiraiya shook his head. _Impossible, I'm one of the three Legendary Sannin… Only the other two Sannin can spy on me… I don't get it… Hallucinations! That's it! I will stop drinking!_

Jiraiya stood up and undressed. Taking a shower, the water cooled his warm flesh and his confused mind.

---------

Inhaling warm air, Jiraiya stepped out to the hot street. Prepared to research in the hot springs, he happily went towards them. He then heard yells.

"Move out of the way!!" Jiraiya turned his head to the sound and saw the same men as yesterday. When the gang passed in front of him, Jiraiya exclaimed, "Hey, wait!"

The leader looked back to him. "Sorry I can't talk, we have seen her again around here. We gotta catch her!"

They disappeared leaving him again astonished. "So she wants to play with them, huh…?" He muttered, a small smile on his lips.

-----

The research from that day had been successful. The girls hadn't seeing him and in this hot weather, a lot of women had been there to relax. He was surely happy.

He was now in the streets going back home, skipping the bar. He had vowed to stop drinking! Without being careful, he had stumbled over a couple. He apologized and continued his way.

Then he heard their voices. "Please Tsunade-sama! We should leave this town if you're not going to pay your debt!" A black-haired woman holding a pig begged.

"Shizune…! Why are you always so boring…!" _I can't believe she's real!_

"Because I need to be an adult to take care of you!"

"Tsk. Whatever. Okay, we'll leave tomorrow morning." _Yes she __**is **__real!!_

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade. As if she were sensing his gaze on her back, the blond turned her face to him. The white-haired Sannin gasped. _She is so beautiful…!_ They stared at each other's eyes, honey against black.

"Tsunade…!" Jiraiya reached a hand to her, but she turned around and ran.

"Wha-wha-Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune followed her master.

Jiraiya ran after her gaining protests from the people he pushed. His heart was beating faster and faster by each step he took. He could not believe it. She had ran from him. She still hated him. He could **not **believe it!

------------

He looked for her an hour, but she was not called Sannin for nothing. Defeated, Jiraiya went towards his inn. He had let go another opportunity to declare his love towards her. He was such an idiot.

"Get out of the way!!" Tired, Jiraiya looked to the leader of the gang again who was trying to make his way through the people.

When he passed in front of him, Jiraiya grimaced. "You won't be able to find her." The leader looked at him for a second and continued his way. When he disappeared Jiraiya wondered if he had said that to the poor man, or to himself.

He continued his slow walk, tired and just wanting to go to sleep. While thinking of pessimist thoughts, he heard the giggle. Not an ordinary giggle, but **the **giggle. _So it hadn't been an hallucination, huh? _He looked to his left and was able to see a girl with blond hair tied in two ponytails running through the crowds.

After a minute, Jiraiya stopped staring at her small form. Gazing at the familiar sign of "Yuriko's Bar", he made up his mind about going to sleep. _Tonight I'm gonna beat Tsunade's record at drinking!_

----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

**I really hope you liked it. (: Read and Review Please! **

**Ja ne!**


	6. Say it

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's chapter 6! This is a sweet chapter, I think. Maybe sad? =/ Anyways, Read and Review! Hope you like it! =D**

**6. Say it**

The busty blond sat down on the bench, waiting for her assistant to catch her up. Looking at the sky, she smirked. It had been fun. That gang had been an interesting entertainment to pass the time, though she had to leave fast from the town. Those men were not even shinobi, so why did _she, _one of the Legendary Sannin, known for her super strength and medical jutsus just hurry up to disappear. Really, why did she?

_**Inner Tsunade Conversation**_

"_I am not ready to see him again." _

"_I think you are, Tsunade."_

"_N-no! I left Konoha without telling him… I'm sure he still hates me… I _am _not ready to see his face…"_

"_But then, why did you let him see you?"_

"…"

"_See what I mean? You're _dying _to see him-"_

"_What!?"_

"_-And you miss his voice, his laughter-"_

"_Woah! Wait a second!"_

"_-You even miss to hear his perverted comments!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_That was really random, wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah, though I don't understand why you said all of that. You don't know me!"_

"_Yes I do!"_

"_It's impossible."_

"…"

"_Okay, okay! It is not! Are you happy now?"_

_(Nods)_

"_Anyways, how do you know all of that, Tsunade?"_

"_It could be because I'm you, Tsunade?"_

"_Oh touché my dear friend."_

"_Hahaha…Very funny…Now say it."_

"…_Say what?"_

"_Say we love him."_

"_W-what do you mean!?"_

_(Sighs) "Jeez, I think the theory of blonds being stupid is right-"_

"_Hey! You're also blond!"_

"_So what!? Are you calling me stupid!?"_

"_No, because if I did, then I would be so stupid to call myself stupid because stupid people recognize they are stupid, but you are me, and I am you, then I can't call you stupid because then I am too."_

"…"

"…"

"…_Did you prepare a speech for that?"_

"_Shut up. By the way, I don't love him."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"…"

"…"

"_Shut up! I don't! I still love Dan…"_

"_Ohh C'mon, don't cry…!"_

"_I'm not crying, stupid!"_

"_If I'm stupid, so are you!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Ugh! You're annoying!"_

"_Ugh! You're annoying!"_

"_Don't copy me!"_

"_Don't copy me!"_

"_STOP!"_

"_STOP!"_

"_You're stupid, or what!?"_

"_You're stupid or what!?"_

"_Don't call me stupid!"_

"_Don't call me stupid!"_

"_ughh! Bye!"_

"_Bye-Bye!"_

_**End of Inner Tsunade Conversation **_

Tsunade shook her head. She sure had a second personality inside her head. Hearing steps coming near her, she looked up at the new comer. "Halleluiah, Shizune…!" She stood up and walked in front of the black-haired woman.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama… I was just surprised that you started to run suddenly."

"Hmm." Was all Tsunade said.

They walked in silence, ahead of them a road leading to a new town. This was what they always did; come to a new town, bring attention to themselves, (to Tsunade's delight) run away from debts, and come back to road. It was tiring, though the loyal assistant never complained.

Bored, Shizune remembered something. "…Who was that man? He knows you, right?" She dared to ask.

"Yeah. He's one of the Legendary Sannin, like myself."

"He's Jiraiya-sama!?" Shizune exclaimed excitedly.

The blond kunoichi stared at her. Looking up to the front, she nodded.

"Then why did you run away? He's a Sannin too, right?!"

"Shizune!" Warned Tsunade, making the younger woman to wince. "I'm tired, I'll tell you after I get sake and loads of money for my lucky night."

Shizune rolled her eyes. _Lucky night… Tsk. All nights are lucky to her… _"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Sorry for asking you."

The blond Sannin slowly smiled. "I'm stressing you out, aren't I?"

"Huh? Whah?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Never mind…"

----

The young apprentice looked at her again. The Slug Princess was swallowing her sake quickly letting drops of the warm liquid fall over her ample chest. Next to them, young men were leering at them. Good thing Shizune didn't drink, or else they would wake up in the bed of an unknown.

Tugging on her jacket, Shizune brought Tsunade's attention. "Huh…?"

"Why don't we go back to our inn, Tsunade-sama? I think you had enough alcohol…"

The blond Sannin laughed. "Okay… But first lets go to spend some money!" Hastily she stood up and went out to the fresh night. Shizune followed her. Outside it was chilly. The assistant crossed her arms under her chest trying to keep herself warm.

When they got to the Gambling hall, Tsunade happily sighed and made her way inside. Shizune didn't like these places. They smelled like sweat. The reason was that people would sit there for a day or two, trying to win something without washing or changing clothes. Tsunade didn't seem to matter, at the contrary.

Tsunade went to throw the dice. Placing her money on the table in a loud thud, the blond kunoichi looked defiantly to the men playing. "I'm in." She said confident. She sat down and Shizune involuntarily winced.

A red-head man looked at her from top to bottom in a shameless way. Leering, he whistles. "And why is a babe as yourself in a place like this one, darling?" The men in the table chuckled.

Tsunade smiled at him. "To beat the pervs like yourself, _darling_."

Now they all laughed except the red-head man. He stood up and smirked. Getting next to Tsunade who was ignoring him by taking the dices, he squatted to be at the level of the Sannin's face.

"Really? And how would you do that?" He whispered. He reached a hand to touch one of Tsunade's breasts but the Slug Princess caught his wrist easily.

She looked at him sweetly. Her firm grip hardened, he was getting red each second. "You really should put your hands inside your pockets, or do you want me to break them?" Her grip hardened, the hand was white. The man shook his head. "Good. Now say: 'I'm sorry for being such an impolite man. I promise to never do such a shameless act to a lady ever again.' Now say it." She hissed.

The man didn't open his mouth. Shizune bit her lip. "You should really apologize to Tsunade-sama."

"Ha! I would nev-!"

A crash in the gambling hall was heard. People around looked startled to the dice table to see a group of men trembling and eyes widened looking at a young blond woman. What really surprised them was to see a hole through the wall.

"Tsunade-sama! How many times do I have to tell you to not bring attention!" Shizune scolded the woman named Tsunade.

Tsunade raised a hand to hush her. "Shizune, you know that what I hate the most are the perverts." Shizune sighed.

Tsunade smiled again and looked at the men sitting around her table. "Now, why don't we continue?" She shook the hand with the dices.

One blond man looked at her. "A five and a three. A hundred ryos."

"Two sixes, three hundred ryos."

Tsunade smiled.

"A six and a four, six hundred ryos."

_So these idiots are wealthy, huh?_

A black-haired man smirked. "Two twos. Let's say… Ten thousand ryos."

People in the table gasped. Tsunade frowned. Did that man know her? Did he know her by her infamous name, the Legendary Sucker?

It was time for Tsunade to say her guess. "Two threes, a thousand ryos." Saying that, she opened her palm and let the two dices fall to the table. Shizune bit her lip, Tsunade and the men frowned. Slowly, the dice roll. _C'mon, c'mon! _Ton Ton the pig oinked nervously.

All eyes widened. "No…" Tsunade murmured.

There was a silence that no one dared to break. Except for a excited Shizune. "Yes!! Tsunade-sama! We won, we won!!!" She hugged Tsunade from the back. Tsunade slowly smiled and started to laugh. She could not believe it, _she could not believe it! _

In the table, two dices rested quiet and still. Two threes were shown on top of them.

------

A happy Shizune carried two buckets of coins. "Tsunade-sama! I didn't know you could _ever _win!"

Tsunade didn't reply. Next to her assistant, they were walking towards their inn. She was strangely quiet. And that concerned Shizune. When they lost--always--Tsunade would complain about cheating machines and how idiots her adversaries were. And now they had won… It just felt awkward, Tsunade quiet… _Wow! _A miracle? Maybe not.

When they got to their room, Tsunade took off her heels and laid down heavily on the bed. Shizune quietly placed the buckets in a corner and also took off her shoes. She, unlike Tsunade --who was still a little drunk and tired--went to take a quick shower.

--

Shizune stepped out of the bathroom and quietly she went to her bed. Tsunade was still and Shizune assumed she was deeply asleep. Maybe that was why she had been quiet, tiredness.

When the younger kunoichi pulled the blankets over the shoulders, she heard Tsunade's voice. "I didn't want to face him."

Shizune's eyes opened. "Excuse me?"

"The question you had in the morning about Jiraiya. I'm not ready to see him."

Sitting on the bed, Shizune rubbed her eyes. "What do you mean by not being ready?"

The blond kunoichi rolled over her stomach to face Shizune. "Shizune. I never told you about my last night in Konoha, did I."

It wasn't a question. Every time Shizune asked her about her last days in Konoha, her sensei would just change the subject abruptly. She had always wondered what had happened for Tsunade to be nervous when talking about it. Right now she sure did not want to know it.

"As you know, Dan, your uncle, was killed… and I was really depressed… So I took you with me and never came back to Konoha…" There was a pause. "Do you remember how the village is, Shizune?"

Of course she didn't. She had only been four, and going away to live in the road was a whole different thing than what she had been used to. Now she was older, and Tsunade never talked about Konoha. She shook her head.

"Well… Konoha has always been a powerful village. It is full of shinobi coming from a variety of clans. These are the Hyuga, the Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka… and a lot more…" She chuckled.

"And the Senju too, right Tsunade-sama? You are a Senju, one of the most powerful clans!" Shizune said, proud of her sensei.

The blond Sannin grimaced. "My last name is Senju… But it doesn't mean anything at all. I didn't get my grandfather's Mokuton…"

It was painful for her to say those words. When she was a Gennin, she had been trying to manipulate her nature chakra so she could learn her grandfather's famous abilities. Senju Hashirama was proud to have such a beautiful girl and hoped she had gotten his bloodline. Tsunade got to know only him was able to control the nature.

She felt like a shame for her ancient clan. She had just wanted to die, ashamed, and that no one would ever pronounce her name. She wanted to disappear. The First Hokage scolded her for being so childish. He said she was her granddaughter, and that he was proud of her. Hashirama made Tsunade promise she would become strong, even if she didn't have the Mokuton. She did… or so she tried.

There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry…" Murmured Shizune looking down at her hands. She was startled when she heard her master's laugh.

"That's a long time ago, Shizune." The blond smiled at the younger woman. "…Anyways… As I was saying, Konoha is a powerful village. Or at least it was! I haven't heard anything after the fourth had died to protect the village from the Kyuubi… what a fool." She frowned and looked up to the ceiling. "I loved Konoha, Shizune, believe it or not. But I _truly _loved the damn village."

"As you know, I was placed in the team of the Third Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi, with the creepy Orochimaru and the goofy Jiraiya. I really didn't like my team. I didn't care if Orochimaru was in my team. Always so quiet, like if he weren't there! But Jiraiya… He was a pain in the ass, I tell you. Always a loud mouth and so stubborn! We would always argue, and if they didn't stop us, we would fight."

It was getting really interesting. Tsunade had never told this to Shizune. She might have known a few things about their past. But this… this was all new.

"When we became Gennin, I was really proud of myself… And my grandfather was too. My team started to get serious missions, and we had to kill enemies…" She closed her eyes for a second. "I remember perfectly my first victim's eyes. They were full of horror and fear… I'll never forget those eyes. _Never._"

"Jiraiya was still the loud mouth Gennin, and Orochimaru the quiet kid. I was then feeling very safe when I had both of them by my side in dangerous situations."

"You made a great trio, right?" Shizune smiled.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice for five seconds before smiling. "I would say so."

"Keep going, please. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Heh. It's okay… When I gained my super-strength, I was _really _pleased with myself. At least I was known for something. Before getting the strength I was… so weak."

"Weak?

"Our teacher was the Third, Orochimaru was the genius and knew a lot of jutsus, and Jiraiya… Well, Jiraiya was Jiraiya." Now she laughed. "Everyone knew him. In missions, the enemy _always _new the Baka's next move. It's like he had it written in his forehead! So yeah, my team was special." Tsunade smiled.

"Then the invasion of Suna… and my little brother Nawaki…" She didn't finish the sentence, but Shizune knew that story. She saw the blonde woman look down at the necklace around her neck.

"I was lonely, and sad. The baka of Jiraiya tried to cheered me up, and he did, I guess." That was the first time she _truly_ smiled. "Then Orochimaru left the village... and again, I had to be the weak woman I am and I had to have Jiraiya to console me _again. _Then when I was twenty, I met your uncle Dan. I was arguing with the council that there should be four people in the teams, one of the a medic-nin."

"And it was denied." Shizune finished.

"Yep. But Dan also agreed… and so I met him… We became more than friends…"

"Did you love him?" Shizune cut her off.

There was silence for a second. "Of course I did." The young assistant smiled, and so did Tsunade.

Then she was serious. "But then he died in that mission… And I was trying to save him… But I wasn't good enough, Shizune. I wasn't." A tear fell from the side of her eye. She wiped it quickly and hold the necklace in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"I was heart-broken, maybe I was becoming insane… It hurt so much…!" Tsunade buried her face in her palms. "I-I went home and Jiraiya followed me. Maybe concerned, I don't know. I just wanted to get out of Konoha, away from the pain, away from their cold graves. J-Jiraiya tried to change my mind." Her voice was teary, but she wasn't crying.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, okay?" Shizune gulped. She had never seen her sensei so… vulnerable. It scared her.

"I yelled at him, and pushed him away from me." She inhaled deeply. "I was hurt, but I'm sure I hurt him much more. My pain is his, but duplicated. He was truly concerned. He took cared of me that night Dan died. And when I woke up… I left him sleeping in the couch…!" She buried her face in her knees and hugged herself. She began to sob.

Shizune went to her side and hugged her. She whispered to her ear, "It's okay to cry, sensei. Don't fill up the bottle, let it empty smoothly, alright?"

"I'm a failure Shizune! Please, please, tell me one thing, at least _one_, I did right."

Shizune smiled. "Only one? I could write a whole book."

Tsunade looked at her and Shizune was stabbed mentally. Those honey, bright eyes, always full of energy and confidence, were now gone, leaving a faded and teary look. She knew she was going to remember those eyes until her death. "Why are you always so… loyal, Shizune? What did I do to deserve your kindness and understanding?"

Shizune grinned. "You took me under your wing, remember? You could have left me in the village alone, being an orphan. But you took me with you, and now, I am who I am because of you. I can't express the gratitude I feel, though I try. You deserve this and more."

Tsunade smiled faintly. "Thank you. I really needed to tell someone."

Shizune sighed. Then there was silence. Shizune stood up from the bed and went to her bed. "You know, I feel really tired. If you excuse me, I'm gonna sleep."

Tsunade laughed. "Yeah me too." She pulled the blankets over her.

"And you don't stress me out."

"Mhmm. Liar." The blond kunoichi murmured. Shizune giggled.

After five minutes of quietness, Tsunade get to hear Shizune whisper, "Say it, Tsunade-sama."

------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! This was long! XD Thanks for reading! Review! Give me feedback people!! :D **

**I hope you understood the last sentence. =) I think it was really**

**sweet!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	7. Jiraiya Meets his Godson!

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the wait! Ugh, this one was hard to write! =( Anyways, I like the chapter, I hope you do too… So anyways, read and enjoy! :D**

7. Jiraiya Meets His Godson

The tall man identified his new prey. Surely, this was a new specimen. It walked on gentle feet, black hair, and those green eyes. Narrowing his eyes seriously, he stared. He then memorized every movement of the hair and every sound escaping from the mouth. Sitting in a hot rock, the prey let the sun dry the tender skin. Eyes closed, not alerted that _He _was watching her with onyx eyes. But _He _was hiding himself, experience of investigation and pain running through his veins. _He _was hard to be found, except when many of his weakness stepped out all at once. That was too much for his anxious eyes. But this time, it was only one, a beautiful prey for his collection…

_This is going to be great for my book…! Hehe..._There he was, the most perverted lecher in the whole world, or The Great Sage as he liked to call him self. Jiraiya was somewhere lost in Konoha, doing 'research' for his precious little books in a hot spring. After twelve years of publishing books, this one was going to be the best of all. No one in Earth had seen such wonderful moments in a woman's private life. No one, except the Great Sage, _of course_. He knew the women better than themselves, to say the least. Yes, he was the King of the hot babes!

Chuckling to himself, Jiraiya sat down in a rock, and taking all his equipment, he wrote in neat letters the next chapter of his novel. He was surely happy. He kept writing and blushing, getting to the climax pretty soon. He enjoyed writing the climax, to the point where he would inhale deeply, close his eyes, remember the moment, lick his lips, frown his forehead in thought, open his eyes, and carefully and _really _slowly, write in _very, very _flourished letters, letting his feelings slip into the paper.

So he began. He inhaled, closed his eyes, remembered the moment, licked his lips, frowned his forehead in thought, opened his eyes, and carefully and _really _slowly, began to write it. _The man grabbed her hips and began kissing her neck, biting the tender skin, leaving red marks of pleasure behind his hungry path. She arched her back and began to--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you peeking in the woman's bath, old man?"

Jiraiya stopped writing but didn't turn around to see the man who had talked to him. Then he heard footsteps running towards him.

"I will not allowed any disrespectable behavior!"

_What tha-_ This time Jiraiya turned around and looked at the man running towards him. A Jonnin from Konoha with black glasses charged against him. He was tall, and wore a head scarf with the symbol of Konoha in the middle of his forehead. Annoyed and frustrated, Jiraiya muttered, "Geez!"

Doing the right hand seals, the white-haired Sannin summoned a orange toad.

The Jonnin seemed to hesitate but kept going. Then the toad opened his mouth and a very long tongue came out reaching for him. The tongue grabbed the Jonnin who exclaimed, "This is-!?" Ignoring him, the toad pulled him upwards, and swiftly hit the ground hard.

The Jonnin didn't move. Satisfied, Jiraiya smirked and closed his eyes. _The shinobi in these days are like little girls._ But then he remembered about the situation. Looking at the man, he became serious. "Man… Keep it quiet! What are you gonna do if I get caught?"

Sighing tiredly, Jiraiya then noticed him. A maybe twelve-years old boy was looking at him in awe. He had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes with a Konoha hitai ate covering his forehead. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seriously for a second but then he smirked. _Look who's all grown up!_

Then the boy seemed to notice his sensei laying down on the ground still. He walked slowly to him and asked to Jiraiya's delight, "Hey, pervy, you're awake?" Frutrated, the blond sighed and kneeled in front of the Jonnin feet, giving him a _great _view of his sensei's butt. He muttered, "There's one way to find out…" He pulled his hands together like a gun.

Jiraiya tilted his head. _What jutsu will he use?_ He was curious to see was this boy in front of him was capable of.

All calmed, the boy said, "Hidden Finger Jutsu…"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. _I've never heard of that one…_

Then for Jiraiya's dismay, the blond poked his fingers through the Jonnin's butt's hole. "Thousand Years of Pain!" The Jonnin continued without moving on the floor.

Jiraiya smacked his forehead and mumbled "child's a lost cause…"

The blond stood up. "Man… he's totally out of it… Some sensei he is… Pathetic!" He turned around to look at Jiraiya. "Okay frog man! What was that all about!?"

Jiraiya glared at him. "_Toad_, not frog. You're going to offend my dear friend." He patted the toad's back to emphasize his words.

Ignoring him, the boy kept talking. "…Who do you think you are, anyways!?"

Jiraiya smirked. _Time to show someone my new presentation! _The toad he was standing on stuck out its tongue and began moving it. Pushing his head backwards to make the white long hair blow in a cool way over his face, he answered. "I'm _really _glad you ask! I'm Mt. Myouboku's Gama's Holay Master Sennin, also known as Toad Sennin! … My name is known through the great ninja nations, the hot babes kiss my feet when they see me… The children look up to me and the old men applaud my courage… I'm the Great Gama-Sennin! Yeah!" He finished with a nice pose that even Gai would envy.

The boy seemed confused… "What? Gama-Sennin…?"

Jiraiya smirked and jumped to the floor. "Exactly…!" The toad behind him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well… Listen to me, Ero-Sennin! What are you gonna do about this!? I have this idiot for a sensei, and he's cold on the floor! How am I supposed to learn a thing without a sensei, huh!?"

Jiraiya's expression became dark. "Well… you shouldn't have had to interrupt my research in the first place…"

"Your what!?"

With the smirk still laying on Jiraiya's face, he pulled out one of his books from his jacket. "Well… you see, I'm a novelist. I write books like this one." He pointed to the book in his hand proudly. It was of an orange book. In the cover, the words _Icha Icha Paradise _were seen.

The blonde's eyes widened. "What!? _You _wrote that!?" He exclaimed pointing at the book.

Jiriaya grinned. "Yes It's seems you know it!" He chuckled. _It's even famous among the teenagers. Though I wouldn't have thought that _this _boy would be a pervert. His father surely wasn't!_

Then the boy became horrified. "YOU CALLTHAT PERVY TRASH A NOVEL!? RESEARCH, YEAH, RIGHT! JUST AND EXCUSE FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO PEEK AT GIRLS IN THE BATH HOUSE!!"

The Sannin's eyes widened. Behind him, he could hear all the girls running to dress up screaming in horror. "_He _is peeping on us!! Run, girls, run!!" He ran to his peeping hole, only to see his beautiful preys were gone. "NOO!!!" He looked at the boy who wore an annoyed look. Almost crying, Jiraiya exclaimed, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY PEEK--I mean research-! Are you happy now, brat!!"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Dirty old man…"

In a second, Jiraiya was in front of the boy glaring at him. "There is NOTHING dirty about it!! I have to keep food on the table for my children and wife, so I get inspired on young, curvy beauty! That is _all. _I'm being a good husband and father, gaining money in a honorable way!"

"Yeah, whatever. Do you really have a family?"

This time Jiraiya was backed down. "Uhh… no. But whatever!"

"…Who cares!? What about my training!!"

Jiraiya looked at the boy. "You mean the walking on water jutsu you were having so much trouble with?"

The boy looked up to him. "You can do it..!? Okay… so it's time for you to teach me how to do it, Ero-sennin!"

"Huh! Stop bothering me kid, I'm a busy man!" The Sannin said walking away.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Remember my name cause I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

Jiraiya stopped frozen in his tracks. "Well, Naruto. Why do you want to become Hokage?" He calmly asked.

He could feel the boy smirk. "I want to be appreciated by everyone. No more insults or any disrespectable behavior… I want to be the greatest ninja ever so I will be able to protect everyone, dattebayo!"

"Mhm, ok. Have fun." Jiraiya answered like if he were not interested. Inside, he was willing to help Naruto." He kept walking, a smirk dancing in his lips. He wanted to push the kid, to see if he really wanted to become stronger.

Naruto ran to him. "H-hey! You need to train me!! Where's your sense of responsibility! You HAVE to train me!"

_Let's see what we've got here… _"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!" Jiraiya exclaimed turning around. "I can't work with someone who doesn't show any respect for true honor! …And besides, I don't like kids, except the mute ones. Those are fun."

Naruto seemed disappointed, just for a second. "Actually… That Icha Icha Paradise is so cool…"

"Liar! They're only sold to adults!" He smirked. "Compliments will get you nowhere with me… I'm a Sennin, I'm not stupid enough to be fooled by a shrimp like you… Geez, what an annoying brat!"

He didn't noticed Naruto making hand seals, but he _did _hear the shout of 'Sexy no Jutsu!' Eyes widened and blood streaming out from his nose, Jiraiya made thumbs up. "I like you!"

In front of him, he could see a beautiful blond hair pouting in a _very _cute way. But the best part was she was naked! "Just the type of girl I like! Tell me.. Tell me the secret of you creativity!"

"Uh…"

"You're a genius!"

The 'girl' beamed. "Will you help me with my training!?"

"Of course… but with a condition!"

She pouted again, making more blood appear under his nose. Jiraiya turned around to think. _What could it be…? Ohh Okay! This will make him angry, but I want him to beg to be my apprentice… _"In my presence… you have to stay always in that way…"

Naruto glared and transformed back to the real Naruto. "You're just a nasty pervert, Ero-sennin!!"

"I'm no pervert kid…"

"Yeah, right!"

"…I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya exclaimed, a goofy smile playing on his lips. _I really needed to say this to someone!_

Naruto stepped back, scared.

"Heh. It was just a joke. I'll look over your training… Keep working on what you were doing before."

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed grinning.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto made the right seals for the water walking jutsu. After a few seconds, Naruto carefully stepped out to the water. But he sank slowly, the water up to his knees.

The Sannin narrowed his eyes. _What the-_

Naruto yelled and he sink completely, splashing water all over around him. _I don't get it… Any Gennin should be able to do this really quick! _Jiraiya was concerned the Fourth Hokage might have done something wrong when sealing the Kyuubi inside his boy.

When Naruto got out of the water, he muttered something and took off his clothes. "It's too hot the water…"

"Naruto… Pull out your chakra again."

"Wha-"

"Just hurry up and do it!"

"Ok…" So Naruto pulled his hand together and began to pour chakra out of her body.

Then it appeared. The Kuubi's sealing mark. _This is a great seal, the Kuubi's… It seems it's set up so some of the Fox's chakra slips out through the elephant seals and combines through Naruto's chakra. He was a genius, the Fourth… But that has been stopped by another seal… His chakra and the Kuubi's are not able to mix. No wonder why he can't control the chakra very well. Most likely another person this this… The style is rough, so I would guess it was Orochimaru's work. _Jiraiya pured chakra into his fingers and hid the hand behind his back. "Naruto, come here… Raise your hands up to the air!"

Hesitating, Naruto raised his hands, and to his surprise, Jiraiya hit his stomach with his fingers and yelled, "Five Part Unseal!"

Naruto was send backwards hitting the ground hard. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I hit I point that relaxes you… Just try to walk on the water again, ok?"

Looking at him as if he were crazy, Naruto stood up and slowly went to the water. Pulling out his chakra, he placed a hesitant foot on the water, then the other one. Then another step, and then another one. He beamed and began to jumped on the water laughing with joy. "Ero-Sennin! I did it! I don't know how, but I _did _it!"

The Sannin smiled half-heartedly. _He's not that bad… I'll have take him with me and train him to become stronger… _He looked at the sky. _Minato, Kushina. Be happy and proud of your son. He's gonna become a great man!_

_-------_

**Author's notes:**

**Yey! Another chapter's finished! =) Hoped you liked it… It was hard to write this chapter… I hope from now on, the storie will become more interesting !!=)**

**Please, **_**please. I'm begging you xD. Review and give me feedback people! **_


End file.
